FFVIII meets Tomb Raider
by TK Hewson
Summary: (Chapter 1 up!)Lara and T.K travel to the world of FFVIII on a mission......but accidentally come across the FF gang!! This causes confusion and maybe..... love....(Please Read and Review)


(I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story (except T.K) they belong to Eidos or Squaresoft) Thanks!!! ( Hope you enjoy reading this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Croft Estate to the Airport  
  
One sunny day, Lara was reading her e-mail while drinking a cup of coffee in her fleece pajamas. She scrolled down quickly scanning the junk mail from the others. When she came across an urgent message from Headmaster Cid. She pulled her head back and raised one eyebrow in astonishment. Cid hasn't e-mail her since the attacks on Dollet, she thought to herself. She opened the document as she shook her head.  
  
~In gym of the house, was Lara's younger sister, T.K practicing her flips and tricks. ~  
  
"You have excellent form T.K," mentioned Steven, her personal trainer. "I always have.or are you trying to say something else?" T.K chuckled looking at him with a semi-serious face. "No, not at all Ms.Croft," sighed Steven. "Well that's nice to know." T.K said while doing a back flip and drawing her sword while in the air. "You better be careful with that thing..". "Of course, I'm not like my sis.all out of control and.". T.K stopped talking as her sister entered. "T.K don't be silly, I heard you from a mile away.. anyways I need to talk to you" Lara said as she motioned for T.K to follow her.  
  
1 ~Back in Lara's Room~  
  
"What now, Lara?" questioned the young girl. "Look here". Lara pointed at the screen. T.K gazed at the writing and absorbed everything. "So Headmaster Cid wants us to help with a mission that his SeeDs are performing" "Yes, he needs our full assistance and he wants us to get there as soon as possible" Lara pointed out. "When are we leaving?" asked T.K, as she was jumping on Lara's bed. "No.1.. GET OFF MY BED!! , and as the letter said we have to get there as soon as possible.so we are leaving tonight! "exclaimed Lara. "YAY!!!" yelled T.K as she zoomed off into her room to pack. Lara sighed as she saw her little sis run off anxious to get ready. "She's just like me." the reflective girl whispered, as she picked up her pistols and started to pack.  
  
2 ~In T.K's Room~  
  
T.K went in to her room, and turned on the lights that were suspended from the ceiling, which lit up her room instantly. She slowly walked by her neatly made bed, letting her fingers run along the edge leaving a trail behind her. She said in her head: Oh, I'm going to miss home a lot.this is my first mission out of London.I wonder.what is it like over in Balamb.? T.K went on her knees and looked under her bed for her suitcase, weapons, and her laptop. When she found them all she dragged them from underneath the bed and dropped them all on her bed. She sighed as she walked to high gloss white closet swinging the doors wide open. Hmm.what should I take with me. "Oh, I know!" she said out loud. She grabbed every piece of clothing from the closet and stuffed it into her suitcase along with her laptop. T.K also pulled out her black carrying case and put her wide gunblade inside making sure it was loaded before she locked it. She quickly put on her favorite clothes, which was a pair of blue jeans with a white t- shirt. Not forgetting about them, she grabbed her black boots and put them on. T.K combed her black hair with blue streaks letting the bangs fall over her eyes. The mission-ready girl slipped on her gun case over one her shoulders, so it went across her chest and placed her sniper rifle inside and buckled it. She then, slowly, walked over to her mirror and looked at herself and nodded.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
~Meanwhile, in Lara's Room~  
  
Lara double and triple-checked that she had everything packed. She finally trusted herself and locked the suitcase. Lara jumped in her battle clothes, which consisted of a light blue tank with black cargo pants, a pair of finger-less gloves, and a pair of shiny army boots. She buckled her pistol holders, one on each of her thighs, and slipped the deadly silver and black weapons into them, while braiding her long brown hair. Lara being very alert noticed that she left her brown backpack on her very cluttered desk. She ran over and pack flares and all of the necessities of the mission then she put it over her shoulders. Last but not least.she grabbed her glasses and the motorcycle keys for T.K and herself. Then she remembered that she had to e-mail Cid back to tell him that we were coming. She opened her account and composed a letter.  
  
Dear Cid,  
  
Hi, it's Lara. I'm writing to say that we are coming to Balamb by plane, and we should reach there by 8:00 tonight. See you at the Garden.  
  
Yours truly, Lady Croft  
  
When she was done she put her computer on sleep then, she picked up her stuff and ran out the door to T.K's Room.  
  
~In the hallway~  
  
Lara saw her sis first, all decked out (struggling to hold her very heavy suitcase) and ready to go. She seemed to be mumbling something under her breath, so Lara decided to break her thoughts. "Hey you!" Lara shouted while extending her hand with the keys to the motorbikes. T.K jumped back and nearly fell down the stairs. "Gee.don't scare me like that". the frightened girl said as she took her keys. "Sorry, umm.are you ready to go?" "Yes, of course. the question is are you ready?" "Well.DUH!!!" Lara teased, "lets go down to the garage!" (The two girls make their way down as Lara's computer says she has received an urgent letter from Headmaster Cid. The computer did an automatic open and the letter read:  
  
Dear Lara,  
  
It's Cid. About your earlier message about taking your private plane.don't take it. the enemy can track on to your location and try to stop you from getting here. I hope you get this letter before you and your sister leave.  
  
From, Headmaster Cid  
  
~In the Garage~  
  
Lara and T.K hop on their bikes and they start the engine. They both grabbed their helmets and put them on. "Got everything?" Lara asked T.K through the helmet, making her sound muffled. "Yup.lets go to the airport!" Lara opened the garage door by entering the code. The heavy metal door opened, as sunlight filtered though the cracks. Once the door was opened enough for then to fit through, they both revved and the noise of screeching tires filled the air as they zoomed off.  
  
~On the street~  
  
They zoomed by cars at a very high speed to get to the airport as soon as possible, but on their way there a police station was coming up. Lara had to think fast. She saw a construction car with planks of wood leaning on it like a ramp. She thought to herself: "If I get some more speed I'll be able to." She talked to T.K through the microphone about her idea. The two bikes suddenly increased speed, as they hit the ramp, the two were sent clear over the police station. Lara was the first to land. She landed with great ease. Next was her sis. T.K landed fine but she was a little wobbly. Lara looked back to check on her, and saw that she was fine. In, a matter of minutes, the tomb raiders were on the loading deck of their plane. They parked their motorcycles in the cargo section of the plane along with their luggage. "Lets get in!" said T.K while pulling Lara. "Something is wrong.but I don't know what." Lara said, as she looked around. T.K gave her puppy-eyes. "Fine," Lara let T.K escort her into the plane.  
  
~Somewhere else~  
  
"Boss.the tomb raiders have boarded the plane"  
  
"Good.now on to plan two!" "Make sure you keep track of where they are"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Goodbye tomb raiders, Goodbye Garden." 


End file.
